The Engagement
by Ro Man 3.0
Summary: I wrote this story for my good friend Hina, today is her Birthday so I gave her all the malec love! Enjoy the story guys!


"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alec let out nervously as he adjusted his tie for the hundredth time that night. 'I don't think I can do this, I mean what if he doesn't like it?" He was rather nervous about what was to come as the last time he had been involved in something like this it hadn't worked out for him at all. He looked at the girl beside him, her red hair tucked back into an elegant ponytail as she smiled at him assuredly. "I don't know if I can do this Clary." He gulped down as he looked at his hands nervously, where a mark would be soon, hopefully, proclaiming his soul to Magnus for all to see…. For all eternity.

The red head let out a chuckle as she moved in front of him. "Alec, I've known the both of you for years now and I haven't seen Magnus look at anyone or anything the way he looks at you." As she spoke, her words seemed to lift Alec from his stupor and he held himself with renewed vigor. "You two are perfect for each other, you belong together forever. You never let the law of the shadowhunters get in your way before, don't let it start now. We're all here for you." She smiled calmly, pressing the box into his hand.

Alec glanced down, a small giddy smile growing on his own face as he did so. He knew he was so ready and yet he couldn't help the nerves that ate away at him as he prepared to do the one thing that would change his life forever, their lives forever. "You're right, I can do this." He said as he walked towards the door, the door where his partner, his confidant, his other half waited for him.

With that he opened the door and walked down the hall, hiding the box as he did so in his back pocket. The introduction and presentation had to be absolutely perfect, he had gone over a speech with Clary and his sister three months before hand to make sure every word fit what he wanted to express to a T. He had Jace and Clary give him advice for how to broach the topic just to be extra safe. He was prepared, he was ready, he was-

Alec stopped at the doorway to the private room he had rented for this momentous occasion, he stood frozen as he looked around the room to see it completely alight with magic and color. Streamers hung off walls, held up by bits of colorful magic, the lights held a warm, unearthly, yet comfortable glow to them that had Alec visibly relaxing where he stood. But that wasn't what stopped him from entering, no, it was the man who stood in the center of it all. The man that held a drink in his with casual grace, the man who looked ever so dapper in his suit and tie, the man who smiled at him with such love and adoration. This in turn, left Alec's mind completely blank, he forgot his speech and preparations right then and just stared forward flabbergasted.

"Well don't just stand there pretty boy," Magnus teased approaching him with a mischievous glint in his eye only he could ever attain. Alec found himself entranced in those very eyes, he was unable to look away as the warlock approached him, now holding a glass of champagne. "Come on in to the private party." Magnus said, extending the glass for Alec to take numbly.

Rolling his eyes, Magnus hauled him into the room and had him sit in the chair that was placed in the center of the room. "Okay, what's wrong Alec? Did I go overboard? I wanted this day to be perfect for you, do you not like it? Tell me-"

The warlock was cut off as Alec, having regained his senses, lurched forward grabbing his beloved in a tight and passionate kiss. Surprised, but definitely happy, Magnus gladly reciprocated the kiss, leaning in and deepening the kiss before pulling away with a confused look on his face. As he opened his mouth to ask what that was for he was again cut off as Alec spoke in a hurried rush. "Oh my god, you are so amazing. Just marry me already."

This seemed to leave both of them surprised for different reasons, Magnus having not expected this at all, remained frigid as Alec, having realized what he said turned bright red and looked down at his lap ashamed for ruining all the hard work he put forth for this evening. Moments passed as neither spoke or moved from their positions, from an outside perspective it might look as if they were statues.

Eventually Alec regained his senses and went into a stuttering rampage. "N-n-o, d-ang it!" At seeing Magnus's raised brow his eyes widened and he went on a whole new speil of stutters. "N-no, wh-at i meant to say was, I do wanna marry you, it's just this wasn't the way I was gonna propose." Having finished this, Alec looked off to the side pouting, making Magnus smile and lean forward to reply. "I had all these plans, I had a speech planned out telling how much I loved and appreciated you. I was gonna tell you how much it meant that you were there during all of those times I felt alone. I was gonna-"

"Alexander."

"But then I saw you and all the work you put into this, and everything fled from my mind and all I could think about was you, and dang it!-" Alec continued, not noticing Magnus's attempts to gain his attention.

"Alec."

"I can't do anything right, but you make me feel complete and whole and I can't even give you a proper-" This time Alec found himself being on the receiving end of the kiss, as Magnus could think of no other way to keep him quiet.

Once he broke the kiss, Magnus gave his love a peck on the cheek, delighting in the way Alec blushed once again. "God, your beautiful when you get flustered." He breathed, simply amazed that the man in front of him would cherish him enough to put so much thought into something so utterly simple and plain. Magnus felt as though he was the luckiest man on earth as he took Alec's hands in his own and kneeled down on one knee.

"Alexander Lightwood, I have walked on this Earth for centuries, and those centuries were filled with pain and loneliness until I met you. When you saved everyone with your arrow that night my world lit up anew and I was only focussed on you. The first time we spoke, you stuttered and blushed and it was music to my ears. The first time we kissed, I learned what everlasting warmth and serenity I had been missing my whole life. I love you more than anything in the whole world, of course I will marry you."

As Magnus finished his speech, he saw Alec looking down at him with his mouth wide and agape. "What is it pretty boy?" He spoke going back to his favorite nickname for his partner. "You keep your mouth open like that and a nest of flies will make their home in there." He joked trying to gain a response from his love.

Alec's eyes widened as a blush spread across his face, a blush only Magnus could garner from him. "Nothing, it's just, you don't usually get all sentimental like that Magnus."

"Well as you can see, I can be very sentimental." Magnus mumbled as he rose to meet Alec in a kiss again. The scene then faded out to reveal a redhead and a blonde hiding behind a pillar.

"Why are we back here Clary?" Jace asked as they looked at the kissing couple in the room beyond.

"Shush! I wanna see the magic!" Clary whisper-yelled effectively shutting her boyfriend up.

"This is where she wants to go for our date…." Jace mumbled resigned as he watched along with his girlfriend.

That is until Magnus waved his hand, slamming the doors shut and cutting of their view. The two boys were not seen until the next morning.

I wrote this for my friend Hina! Happy Birthday girl!


End file.
